


Shipwatch Week Collection

by DoctorQui



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Honestly longer than it should be but I couldn't stop, M/M, Satya being a Perfectionist(tm), Shipwatch Week 2017, shipwatch week, sombra being a Little Shit(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorQui/pseuds/DoctorQui
Summary: Days 1 and 2 of drabbles for Shipwatch week! I can't even really call them both drabbles the first one is like 2k. More information on Shipwatch week and the prompts can be foundhere!





	1. The Prince and the Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Fairytale

Genji wasn’t sure how it’d come to this. All he wanted was a break from the stresses of palace life; a walk in the gardens, a night out on the town, he would’ve taken anything. 

 

He should’ve been careful what he wished for. 

 

The night itself hadn’t been too bad, in hindsight. He’d managed to escape Hanzo’s watchful eyes (one dragon was hard enough to fool but  _ two  _ was nearly impossible) and fled to the forest for a midnight romp. It wasn’t the most  _ exciting  _ place to be, sure, but it was calm. Quiet. Genji could appreciate that, sometimes. 

 

His lantern cast a warm orange glow through the forest, illuminating his path through the trees. The day’s heat had cooled with the setting of the sun, leaving thick humidity and the buzzing of cicadas as the only indications of summer. Genji picked his way gently through the underbrush, cutting stray roots and branches with his tanto, until he came across a small clearing. 

 

It was exactly what he was searching for. A pond, perhaps about 10 meters in diameter, sat surrounded by trees he couldn’t see the tops of. The surface of the water was inky black, dotted with the stars shining overhead. The sight was overshadowed only by the bright light of the full moon glinting off of the water--a true celestial lake. 

 

Genji settled in front of the pond with a smile. He reached around to his knapsack and rifled through it. Beneath the parchments, the quills, love letters for suitors…Ah! There it was! Months ago, Genji had visited the monks of Shambali on a foreign affairs venture. One of them, Zenyatta, had gifted him with a curious golden ball. It made for quite the plaything, and so Genji made sure to always have it on hand. 

 

He picked up the sphere and tossed it between his hands absentmindedly while staring deep into the pond. He watched dragonflies skip across its surface, little fish gaping up at piles of pond scum. It was a warm night, and the multitude of small creatures inhabiting the forest seemed to take that as perfect opportunity for a swim. 

 

Genji frowned and tossed the ball a little faster between his palms. He would have joined them, if he could. But Genji hadn’t felt water outside of the royal baths since he was a very young boy, and even then he was chastised for running off to play in the muck and mud. He was a proper prince now, a grownup; there would be no excuse for returning to the palace sopping wet, his finery drenched and dirtied. 

 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts of the past that he barely registered when the ball slipped out of his hands. The golden sphere tumbled forward, and though Genji prided himself on his fast reaction time, it evaded his grasp and plopped into the water with a quiet splash. 

 

Great. Just what he needed.

 

As he debated the merits of just saying  _ fuck it  _ and diving in to retrieve his treasure, his thoughts were broken by a croak to his right. However when Genji looked, nothing was there. He returned to his thoughts, only to be snapped out of them once more by another croak, this time much more insistent. 

 

When he looked this time, Genji could not have missed the slimy green creature staring up at him if he tried. 

 

“Yo! Looks like you need some help.” 

 

Genji blinked. No, there was no way the thing had just talked. Right?

 

“Hey! I’m talking to you, princeling!” The frog waved its stubby little arms and bounced up, landing on Genji’s knee. “You want to retrieve that golden ball, yeah?”

 

It seemed to be an ordinary frog. Slimy green skin, bulged neck, little brown dots crowning its head. The only thing Genji would consider off were its eyes, which seemed to hold more intelligence than one would generally grant to a frog. Though, he could just be imagining it. He hoped he was just imagining it.

 

“How long are you gonna ignore me? That’s rude, you know.” The creature huffed (could frogs huff?), flicking its tongue out briefly. “D’you want me to help you or not?”

 

Genji, suddenly realizing that the opportunity would pass if he could not find his voice, spoke up. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, I would very much like that.”

 

“Alright, now we’re gettin’ somewhere! I’ll help you out, for sure. Unfortunately though, I don’t work for free.” 

 

Genji swore he could hear a grin in the frog’s voice. Voice or croak? Ribbit? Oh, hell. 

 

Unable to detect his inner turmoil, the frog continued, “Don’t worry, I don’t ask for much. All I need from you is three nights: meal, bed, and goodnight kiss included. Worth it, right?”

 

It didn’t  _ seem  _ like a bad deal, no. But years of training and vigilance (albeit haphazard training at times) had sharpened Genji’s mind, and he paused to consider. This creature was no doubt magic--he doubted it was a spirit like the dragons his family controlled, but it could be powerful nonetheless. That being said, it was also a  _ frog.  _ Frogs were not exactly known for their ability to cross large distances or keep grudges. There was a very good chance he could get off free here, sphere in hand and talking frogs left in the forest. 

 

“Alright.” Genji reached forward, holding his hand out to scoop up the little creature and place it back on the forest floor. “You have a deal. Three nights.” 

 

The frog jumped with delight and beamed up at Genji. Without further ado, he jumped into the pond with a small  _ plop,  _ disappearing easily under the murky water. It was mere seconds before he reappeared, golden sphere in hand. He handed it off to Genji immediately, who took up the item as fast as he could. It didn’t seem damaged from the water, or even that dirty...good, no one would know. 

 

After the sphere was once more safely tucked away in his bag, Genji stood. The frog immediately tensed. 

 

“Woah, woah, hold up. Where do you think you’re going? You made a deal with me, remember?” It protested, hopping closer. 

 

Genji merely grinned in return. “Yes, we did have a deal. However, I never specified which three nights I would give to you. And, you see, I’m quite busy, so I don’t have time for this right now. Farewell!” The frog opened his mouth to object, but was cut off by Genji’s swiftness. He took off running through the forest and back towards the palace, all thoughts of the little creature already fading from his mind. 

\---

The next day passed without incident. As well as the next, and the next, until weeks had gone by. Genji forgot entirely about his promise, preoccupied with matters at the palace and attempts to avoid his brother. It wasn’t until he sat down to dinner, finally cornered by a concerned Hanzo, that he was given a startling reminder in the form of a knock on the door. 

 

“What is it?” Genji shouted, jumping at the opportunity to escape his brother’s incessant mother henning. Hanzo shot him a stern look but said nothing as the door opened and a servant rushed in, pale and breathless. 

 

“Ah, sires, pardon the intrusion. Prince Genji has...a guest. He says his name is, um, Lúcio.” 

 

Genji did not allow his surprise to show. He grinned, wide and welcoming. “Yes, of course! Please show him in.”

 

The servant blinked and glanced around. “Are you...sure? You  _ invited  _ this guest over, yes?”

 

“Of course I did. Now, let him in.” Genji waved a hand dismissively. 

 

He complied without another word, quickly bowing out of the room. Moments later the door slid open once more, but Genji did not see anyone enter. Just as he was about to stand, a familiar voice interrupted him. 

 

“Yo! Took me awhile to find you, but I’m here! Hopefully you’re a little less busy now, huh?”

 

Where and when had he heard that voice before? Sometime recently, certainly. If he didn’t know better, he’d almost say--

 

“...Genji, did you make a contract with a talking frog?”

 

Oh  _ shit.  _

 

“I didn’t! I didn’t, Brother, I swear to you!” Genji jumped to his feet. Oh, this was  _ bad.  _

 

Hanzo merely raised an eyebrow. “Then would you care to explain why one is here, and was looking for you?”

 

“I can explain, actually!” The frog--Lúcio, if he was to be believed--hopped onto the table and grinned up at Hanzo. “I helped him out the other day, and he promised me room and board for three nights in return. Judging from the decor, I’d say it’ll be no problem, right?”

 

Hanzo ignored Lúcio in favor of glaring at Genji, who merely grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Judging by the severity of his gaze, Genji knew there was no way out of this--Hanzo was a stickler for promises, more so than anyone else in the clan. 

 

With his brother’s blessing (read: threat), Genji cupped Lúcio in his hands and carried him off. He showed the frog the places he’d be allowed during his brief stay; Genji’s room, Genji’s bathroom, and the small garden outside of his window. Lúcio, thankfully, said nothing of his limited mobility. Genji got the feeling he could guess how unhappy he was with their current situation. 

 

It was going to be a long three days. 

\---

Lúcio was a surprisingly good house guest, for a frog. He kept his hands out of the mud, the room clean, and was very polite. Genji refused most of his requests at first, but as the second day came around he found himself a bit more lenient. Leeway to explore, a bedtime story or two, he could spare that much, right? 

 

Still, the one request Genji refused without hesitation was Lúcio’s goodnight kiss.

 

Because of his stubbornness, Lúcio insisted the contract was unfulfilled, and as such he could not leave the palace. Genji’s indulgence only grew with time, and soon he found that he was somewhat okay with this--he had grown quite attached to his slippery new roommate. He was funny, charming in a way. Kind and patient, always willing to listen to Genji’s late night ramblings. 

 

He was a good friend. The only problem was that he was still, well, a frog. Likely a demon or spirit frog, if he was being truthful. With each passing day, Hanzo’s glare grew colder, more demanding. Genji knew he was living on borrowed time; he would have to fulfill the contract eventually. 

 

He just  _ really  _ didn’t want to. 

 

It came to be three weeks before something happened. Genji was bone-tired from his work that day, back aching from paperwork and legs sore from walking back and forth throughout the palace. 

 

“I’m not a courier, dammit, I’m a prince! Why do they have me running errands like this?” he fumed, pacing back and forth through his room. 

 

Lúcio nodded in time with Genji’s complaints, politely turned the other way as Genji stripped for bed. He was strangely silent tonight, simply listening instead of offering up advice.

 

Of course, Genji was too tired to notice. Too tired to notice many things, including the position of his froggy friend, lying upon his pillow. As he flopped into the bed face-first, he felt his lips come into contact with something  _ slimy.  _ Before he could so much as rear back in surprise, he was enveloped in an intense light, and when Genji opened his eyes once more he was greeted with...brown. 

 

A warm expanse of brown skin, soft to the touch. A solidly built, muscular figure, which soon quivered and let out a high-pitched shriek. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Genji didn’t know who the very handsome, very naked stranger in his bed was, but at this moment all the two of them were able to do was look at each other and scream. 

 

In a fit of quick thinking, Genji threw the covers at the man so that he was at least  _ somewhat _ covered. “Who the hell are you?!”

 

“Who am I? What do you mean who am I? I’ve been here the whole time! Genji, what the fuck?” The stranger responded and clutched gratefully at the sheets. 

 

“That voice…” Genji’s eyes widened. “No way. Lúcio?!”

 

“No shit!” 

 

Now, there was no way Genji could have known Lúcio was a magically cursed prince. Just as there was no way Hanzo could have known that Genji had just broken the spell, and that opening the door right then and there was a bad idea.

 

Once the confusion was settled, and Lúcio clothed, the three of them sat at a table and talked. Lúcio told his story, how a wicked wizard named Vishkar attempted to take over his kingdom and how Lúcio heroically defended it. The price for protecting his friends and family had been his freedom; the wizard struck him in anger, cursing him to wander the continent. Genji’s heart ached for his friend as he listened to the story, and he felt his throat close up. 

 

Guilt. For not listening to Lúcio sooner, for putting his vanity above his friend’s life. Although they had only known each other a few short weeks, Lúcio had been nothing but kind to him.

 

Hanzo, who seemed to sense the tension emanating from Genji’s silence, excused himself quickly. 

 

Genji cleared his throat. “I...have a proposition for you, Prince Lúcio.” 

 

Lúcio turned to him, eyebrows raised. “What kind of proposition? And screw all that ‘prince’ shit, we've been sleeping in the same bed for weeks, man! Just call me Lúcio.”

 

“Alright, I can try that. Lúcio.” The familiar name brought color to Genji’s cheeks, though he did his best to will it away. Gods, had Lúcio’s eyes always sparkled like that? He certainly didn't have braided hair when he was a frog, or those plush lips…

 

“Genji? Hello? I'm waiting.” Lúcio smiled, patient as ever.

 

Genji snapped out of his thoughts and huffed a breath. Right. Atonement. He wasted no words, looked right into Lúcio’s eyes and said, “I would like to accompany you in your journey back home.”

 

Lúcio was surprised, to say the least. “Huh? Why?”

 

“I want to make up for my behavior. I have been a...less than suitable host. I want to make up for that.”

 

“Aw, Genj.” Lúcio smiled once more and leaned forward across the table so that he was nose to nose with Genji. The flush returned in full force, but Lúcio kept talking. “You don't have to do that for me. You were plenty gracious, albeit stubborn. Though if you really want to make the journey back with me, I wouldn't complain.”

 

Genji swallowed thickly. When his voice came out, it was much softer than he wanted. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Lúcio’s smile turned cheeky and he backed off, settling back down into his seat. Genji felt all the air rush into his lungs at once. It was a wonder he didn't explode. “We’ll leave tomorrow at sunrise. That work for you?”

 

Genji was only able to nod in response, prompting another grin from Lúcio. He got to his knees but stopped a moment, seeming to consider something. He then leaned across the table once more and pushed his lips to Genji’s.

 

Genji would deny the squeak he made until the day he died. 

 

Lúcio merely laughed, punctuating the kiss with another at the edge of Genji’s mouth. “For good luck. See you in the morning.”

 

As Lúcio left, Genji brought a hand to his lips in wonder. The kiss had been as soft as he’d imagined.

 

Genji wasn't sure how it had come to this, but he wasn't going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am likely going to come back and add more to this! I feel like there's still a lot of story to tell with this, but with time constraints (and stress from work) it'll have to wait 'til later.


	2. Brewed to Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Domestic

Contrary to popular belief, Satya did not want to wake up early if she could help it. Though taught since she was very young that productivity began when the sun rose, there was always a part of her that enjoyed burrowing under the covers, letting the soft duvet block out the world for just a few minutes more. 

 

Sombra, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She felt constrained so early in the morning; even in the arms of someone as beautiful as her girlfriend, she would get antsy if she wasn’t up and about as soon as she was awake. 

 

Of course, this caused the both of them to have absolutely ridiculous sleep schedules. Sombra often stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, doing research or likely causing some sort of huge scandal. Once she crashed, that was it--she’d be asleep for at most two hours, if not less, before springing back up. Satya, on the other hand, would make attempts at staying up, but usually end up asleep before midnight, and rose in the early afternoon if circumstances allowed. 

 

So it followed that Sombra was extremely confused when she woke up and lazily padded into the communal kitchen to find Satya standing primly at the stove. Part of her marveled at how unobservant she must have been to not notice the lack of presence in the bed beside her when she awoke, but the other part was too preoccupied with the way Satya’s pyjama pants clung to her hips  _ just  _ right. 

 

“Morning, angel.” Sombra stepped up, arms gliding around Satya’s waist like they were two puzzle pieces fitting together. She pressed a short kiss to the back of Satya’s neck. “Sleep well?”

 

She recieved a low hum in response and a sideways glance. “Yes, quite. Unfortunately it seems your bad sleeping habits are rubbing off on me.”

 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Sombra purred, hooking her chin over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Sometimes a calm early morning is good. What are you making?” 

 

Satya simply laughed in response, her chuckles vibrating against Sombra’s neck. “Turkish coffee. Mrs. Amari taught me how.”

 

“Ah, I see.” She glanced towards the sink. “I also see that this is not your first attempt.” 

 

“No, it is not. The others were...inadequate.” 

 

That startled a laugh out of Sombra, and she squeezed Satya briefly, eliciting a small yelp. While Sombra’s chuckles grew louder, Satya turned, eyes narrowing and eyebrows scrunching together. God, the little wrinkle on her nose was so cute when she was mad. 

 

“Sombra, I am trying to get this right _. _ It is very delicate and I do not appreciate the interruption,” she huffed, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. That was another thing Sombra usually missed this early in the morning--Satya had the most wonderful bed head. 

 

“Amada, please. I’m just trying to give you some...appreciation. You work  _ so  _ hard.” Sombra grinned and moved her hands up and down Satya’s sides, just how she knew she liked it. 

 

Satya gave a small grunt and wrinkled her nose once more before turning back to the coffee. “Your ‘appreciation’ is not needed at the moment.”

 

“Oh? But you seemed to like my appreciation so much last night--”

 

“Sombra!”

 

“What? It’s the truth.” She leaned forward once more, pressing feather light kisses down Satya’s neck. “You know I tell no lies.” 

 

Satya muttered something under her breath in Telugu that Sombra didn’t quite catch, but assumed was some sentiment of fond exasperation. It wasn’t often they were able to spend the morning together, but Sombra was intent on enjoying every moment of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days late, work is kicking my ass. The rest of the week is gonna be thrown off too but hey, can't win 'em all, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely lovely betas [Fox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfox/pseuds/theartisticfox) and [Mango](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMango). Y'all are the best. They are also _fantastic_ writers and I highly recommend their work!!!
> 
> Stay tuned <3


End file.
